


James's Little Playdate

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: James Potter Snr. Is left at the playground in Diagon Alley, while his parents go shopping. There he meets up with a girl around his age and they go on an adventure.





	James's Little Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> This work also under my account on FF.NT, under the name NaginiTheHorcrux

James Potter the First was four years old, walking down the bustling street of Diagon Alley. He had snuck away from his parents, who were looking through a book shop. Bo-ring. He was now amusing himself, kicking a pebble amongst the crowd. He kept walking, dodging people in the bustling crowd. He kicked the smooth grey pebble again, but this time, it flicked up and hit at person in the head. This person angrily turned around, glaring, his dull, empty black eyes staring round for the pebble kicker. His eyes fell on James, who was trembling, in one of his rare moments of fear. The man started to walk towards him angrily, before reconsidering and becoming calmer, before stepping forwards to James.

"Do you want a lolly? I have some." He offered James. James shook his head and sprinted away, leaving his fear behind him. He sprinted all the way back up to where his parents were purchasing their books.

"See Euphemia, I told you not to worry." Fleamont Potter, James's father said. Euphemia pursed her lips, but said nothing. They walked out of the shop and down to Fortescue's, where they each got an ice cream.

"Now, James. I want you to stay in the playground. Repeat after me. I will stay in the playground."

"I will stay in the playground". James obediently

"Good boy. Now Daddy and I will be back in an hour, alright? Be good." His mother hugged him and placed a big, smoochy kiss on his cheek. James pulled a face over her shoulder, making Fleamont laugh. Euphemia glared at him, turned round to James hugged him and walked off.

James watched them walk away. Once he was certain they were gone, he turned around and started playing, just so when they came back in a couple of minutes, they would see him swinging on the monkey bars.

As soon as James observed them walk past for a second time, he ran and tried to jump the fence, however, he didn't quite make it, and he fell back to the ground. A girl with dark black hair around his age helped him up.

"I noticed you were trying to get out. Do you want me to show you the easiest way to get out?"

James looked at her unable to make his mind up.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" That made James's mind up. He was not a coward.

"Of course I trust you! Now, can you show me the way out".

"Stop being so rude. If you want, I can show you the muggle world." James's eyes lit up. The girl blew a piece of hair out of her face then strode of, so quickly that James had to run to catch up to her. She ducked behind a bush, holding the branches out of the way for James. When James was through, the girl lifted up the wire and crawled through expertly, not damaging her long black dress at all. James, however, was not so fortunate. He tore a hole in his pants.

The girl and James walked along quickly, darting through the crowd, hiding whenever they saw an official or James's parents. Once, a large woman ruffled the girl's hair and continued walking. The girl blushed and kept on walking.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"James Potter." James puffed his chest out proudly. Bellatrix looked at him with a mixture of disgust and horror.

"And you?"

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix quickly glanced around and ducked down an alley, dragging James behind her.

It was dark, dank and gloomy. A figure covered head to toe with black stepped out behind them. Many others followed them, keeping to the shadows, stepping silently.

"Bellatrix, are you sure this is the right way." He stopped walking and turned to face Bellatrix.

The group of followers formed a circle around James. He recognised the woman who patted Bellatrix, and the 'pebble man', as he had so affectionately named him.

"Bella dear, come here." The woman held out her arms to Bellatrix, who walked calmly into her arms. The 'Pebble Man' started circling James.

"Little James Potter. You should be cowering in your ripped pants. Trembling all through your bones. FOR I AM". The lady cut him off.

"Fenrir, drop the dramatics. Seize him!" They all started moving in closer, when two people came running down the alley way.

Upon recognising them, they apparated away, the large woman taking Bellatrix. James ran towards his parents arms.

"You're all safe now, you're all safe". Euphemia muttered, rocking James. "You're all safe now."


End file.
